total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Honey Ryder
Honeychile Rider is a fictional character in Ian Fleming's James Bond novel Dr. No. In the 1962 Bond film of the same name, her name was shortened and changed to Honey Ryder. In the film, she is played by Swiss actress Ursula Andress and due to her heavy accent was dubbed by Nikki van der Zyl. In the film series, Ryder is widely regarded as the first Bond girl, although she is not the first woman in the film to be with Bond (that distinction belongs to Sylvia Trench, while Miss Taro was Bond's first mission-related "conquest"). Her entrance in the film, emerging from the ocean in a white bikini with two large seashells, while the sun shines on her wet blonde hair, is considered a classic James Bond moment. As an homage, Halle Berry performed a similar scene in an orange bikini in the 20th James Bond film, Die Another Day. Ursula Andress was later mentioned by name in the novel On Her Majesty's Secret Service, and described as a "beautiful movie star". Andress is the first of only two entertainers that have actually starred in a Bond film to be mentioned by Fleming in his James Bond novels. The other is David Niven who co-starred as James Bond in the 1967 film adaptation of Casino Royale along with Andress. Andress referred to the Dr. No bikini as the "secret of her success". Film As in the novel, Ryder is a very independent woman claiming to not need help from anyone. She is a beachcomber making a living selling seashells in Miami. Resourceful and courageous, she states that she can defend herself against any hostile when she first meets Bond. Although she is at first wary of Bond, he is allowed to get closer when he comments that his intentions are honourable. Like Pussy Galore in Goldfinger, Honey does not appear until half way through the film. She comes out of the ocean singing "Under the Mango Tree", Bond startles her when he joins in singing. She pulls her dagger out, wary of Bond's position but grows to trust him. Honey shows Quarrel and Bond a way to evade No's men when caught. After they escape, she tells Bond how her father died when on Crab Key, and that she was raped by a local landlord. Honey relates how she got her revenge by putting a black widow spider in his mosquito net and causing his lingering death. When in a marshy region of the island, Quarrel, Bond and Honey have a close encounter with No's "dragon". Quarrel dies and the remaining two get captured. No's men wash away radiation that Honey and Bond got on their clothes and they get rooms of luxury. The next day, they meet Doctor No. When in conversation, No has Honey taken away. After Bond kills No, he saves her from the island and they make love in a towed boat. Images Dr._No_-_Bond_and_Honey_in_clothes.png|Bond and Honey. Dr._No_-_Bond_and_Honey_hide.png|Bond and Honey take cover from gunfire. Dr._No_-_Bond_and_Honey_kiss_in_boat.png|Bond and Honey kiss. Honey Ryder.1.png HoneyRyder.jpg Dr. No - Honey Ryder.png Category:James Bond series Category:Female Characters Category:Dr. No Characters